a blast from the past
by HuntsgirlLiz
Summary: Ch. 2  a young huntsgirl named Liz gets a message that in 100 years in to the future,a huntsgirl will betray and destroy all huntsclan she goes into the future to see why it happens,will she help or stop the traitor? R&R This is my first fanfic so enjoy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon Jake Long or any of its characters, but I do own Liz.

NO FLAMES!!!!!

* * *

About 2 hundred years ago, Magical Creatures and humans roamed the earth. They both lived freely amongst each other with both happiness and hate

_(every one always __hates someone or has a rival in reality)_.

But one day a group of people separated themselves from the world and started their own tribe.

They called themselves the huntsclan.The Huntsclan are different from people like you and I.

They all hate every single magical creature and have a belief that they were chosen to rid the earth of them all.

Another difference is that they are born with a special birthmark, a dragon.

The birthmark can be red or purple. It can be found on any part of they body.

Random people are born with the mark, whether they have a relation to the huntsclan or do not.

The leader of the tribe would be called Hunts Master.

He/she would train the students Ninjitsu or other kinds of martial arts, how to slay amagical creature, the different magical creatures, and the different techniques to slay them.

When a student had mastered all these trainings, they would be promoted to an apprentice.

When an apprentice had slain their first dragon they would finally be a full member of the huntsclan.

The huntsman would go to a place where a baby with the 'mark'of the huntsclan, they would kidnap the baby and raise him/her using the ways of the huntsclan.

The Huntsclan waited a few years for their army to be bigger and stronger so they can attack all magical creatures and rid them off them off the face of the earth.

Soon that day came and magical creatures were defeated and were forced into hiding.

* * *

Magical creatures lived peacefully with the humans, but still doing their job. Leprechauns making sure their gold is safe, mermaids

(_uggh I don't know what they do besides __detective work, so yeah)_ making sure ocean creatures are under control and patrolling oceans.

And of course dragon that have special abilities to shape shift into human forms,caring and protecting the magical world.

Then one day the huntsclan attacked the magical world and a war had begun.

Magical creatures were fighting against the Huntsclan with all they could.

But, unfortunately the huntsclan was stronger and more powerful then the magical creatures, won the battle, and forced the magical creatures into hiding.

To this day magical creatures are still in hiding with dragons protecting them from the huntsclan and secretly living amongst humans who think they are just a myth.

* * *

One day a huntsclan apprentice named Liz had finally slain her first dragon noticed a strange old man looking at her. She figured he was poor by the baggy and raggy clothes he wore. 

He finally broke the silence and said

"I am an oracle I can predict the good and bad things in the future!"

Liz looked at him with a confused face

"Something very bad will happen to the huntsclan in the year 2007, that's 1 hundred years into the future. Rose, a young huntsclan apprentice will betray the huntsclan and destroy it!!"

Liz looked very shocked at what he just said "Wha- why?" He smiled and said

"That is for you to find out because I am going to send you into that time period before she even thinks of betraying the huntsclan, and you must do what your heart tells you right which is either to help her or to stop her."

She was still confused bout one thing

"How will I get there!?!"

he chuckled and said

"Leave that to me and you will return when all is right So good bye!!"

and with the magic words he sent her to the future…

And this is where are story begins

* * *

i hope you liked it theres more to come R&R. The story gonna be like all the jake/rose episodes but my version of it hehe so yeah i wont be updating very soon i got a lil sick so maybe next week or something ill try! 


	2. new arrival

Chapter 1: new arrival

Sorry I took a while to update I have a sinus infection so yeah have to rest which includes no outside, computer, friends, etc (why don't they just say no more happiness) so I was trying to get this updated ASAP so yeah enjoy R&R

Notes: this chapter takes place during the ski trip and back in Liz's time period she was never good at being undercover she always somehow blew her cover by accident and the parts of the original ski trip is a little out of order and Liz does NOT have amnesia.

* * *

Present- 

Liz looked around amazed at how civilization will improve 100 years into the future.

She continued to look around until she saw a blonde young girl who was racing towards a yellow transportation machine (_cars but existed but not buses_) inside she saw many children yelling and laughing.

She looked back at the girl and something on her right palm of her hand caught her attention.

She bore the mark of the huntsclan. Liz knew this was Rose, the girl the oracle told her about.

She jumped on the top of the bus and kept quite the whole way. She paid strict attention to where their destination would be.

She noticed it was snowing and there were people riding on what looked like a piece of wood with a design on the bottom she saw an Asian boy with a dragon on the bottom of his.

She was disgusted on how people thought dragons were cool.

As soon as they got there she hopped of the bus and immediately searched for Rose.

She finally found her and decided she couldn't tell her the real reason she was here so she decided to go undercover.

She walked up to Rose and said "Hi, my name is Liz I'm new at your school and would be so kind enough to help and show me around"

Rose smiled and said "My name is Rose and yeah I'll show you around our school, and for starters this is a ski lodge not our school"

Liz looked at her confused and said "ski lodge?" under her breath just thought of something really quick " I – I – I hit my head really hard and got amnesia so I don't know what a ski lodge is"

Rose looked at me and in her eyes Liz noticed that there was sorrow in them.

The all of a sudden she was confused "If you got amnesia then how do you know your name?"

Again Liz had to think of something to say again "My mother told me, well she did say she was my mother"

Rose smiled and said "Well Liz I see you have no ski pass so why don't you bunk with me, ok."

I nodded so she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the building.

It was so breath taking to see all these people and designs but I had to keep my cover.

She finally brought me into a strange room which contained a strange black box that had buttons, 2 very soft beds and pillows a chair that had a very soft feeling almost like the beds and there was a table.

Liz walked to the window saw the beautiful view and said "Thank you" then a door opened.

A girl of dark skin color looked at us; I saw 2 boys behind her and was pulled back outside.

Liz looked back at Rose and said "that's not how to treat a lady" Rose laughed and said "men these days they don't care."

After that last word the dark skinned girl came back in and said "Hey Rose, Girl Hug" she then looked at me and said "who's she?"

Trixie POV

"Trixie, this girl is named Liz she has amnesia she's going to bunk with us and I promised her that I'd take care of her so you don't have to, ok?"

I looked at Rose and said "Whatever, I'm juss gonna unpack and go hang wit Jake and Spud.

Liz laughed "What do you mean 'hang wit', what's a spud and who's Jake?"

I glared at Liz " 'hang' means hang out you know like uggh let me think…walk and talk with them and spud is short for Spudinski and he's my Best Friend and Jake is also my Best Friend. Speaking of Jake, Rose do you like him?"

I saw Rose stare at me with a wide-eyed expression "Uggh why, does he like me?"

Rose POV

'oh my god duh I like him I have a huge crush on him I mean come on we went on a date yesterday, but I can't go out with him the huntsman would never let me go out with a mere human, only a member of the huntsclan' I thought.

I saw Trixie was done unpacking and she said "I dunno juss wonderin well, ima bounce!"

"Ok, bye" I said.

I looked at Liz and said "So what do you usually do to have fun?" 'Until the huntsman calls" I thought

Liz POV

"What is Fun?"

then I saw the 'mark' and decided to ask her about it "That's a cool birthmark!"

then for some strange reason I said "So how do you feel about being in the huntsclan?"(_I told you Liz is really bad at undercover work_)

I realized and froze to what I had just said.

Rose glared at me and got in a fighting position and said in a huntsgirl tone

"Who are you and what do you want with me!!!" I sighed and said "I know you are huntsgirl, well, so am I"

I pulled of my sweater to reveal a dragon birthmark on my shoulder "But Im here on a very important mission concerning you. I am from the past, 100 years ago. Right about 2 hundred years after we forced magical creatures into hiding. I had finally slain my first dragon. When a very old man came up to me and said "I am an oracle I can predict the good and bad things in the future! Something very bad will happen to the huntsclan in the year 2007, that's 100 hundred years into the future. Rose, a young huntsclan apprentice will betray the huntsclan and destroy them all!!"

She looked at me with shock "What do you mean the year is only 2005? How will I? Tell me! PLEASE!!!"

I looked at her and sighed "I don't know how, he wouldn't tell me! So I just came to-"

A beeping noise interrupted me and I knew it was the huntsmaster, I quickly said to her before she answered the communicator

"DO NOT TELL ANYONE!!" she nodded and answered it.

As soon as she was done she shut the window, locked the door and brought out her suitcase.

She lifted the bottom and there were 4 huntsclan uniforms and she handed me one.

We both quickly got dressed.

She then lifted the top of her suitcase and there was 2 folded huntstaffs.

She handed me one then looked at her and waited for instructions.

She looked at me and said "The huntsclan was here earlier and left traps for the Abominable Snowman he fell for one and now we must go and slay him!"

I nodded we both opened and jumped out the window.

I followed her and soon we found our prey.

She said she wanted to finish him and for me to stand guard.

She turned and walked towards it.

As I started turned around I flew hard against the tree and saw… A Dragon.

He turned to Rose and she said "What are you doing here Dragon!?!"

He then said "I could ask you the same thing"

I could tell she was starting to get frustrated "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were stalking me!"

he smiled and said in a sarcastic tone "Maybe I am"

Rose was really mad "Maybe you should stop!"

At that moment I jumped in the air and kicked him from behind.

He hit the tree and the snow fell on him.

Rose and I laughed as she said "Whites not really your color!"

He blew fire at me and I flew back hitting a few branches then a tree (again).

He was saying something then everything went black.

A few minutes later I felt Rose put me over her shoulder and ran.

I also heard the Dragon say something like "Hey you forgot your..." he mumbled the rest so I couldn't here.

When I was fully awake, Rose put me down "So that's the American dragon?"

"Yeah and I have to deal with him everyday! Oh God I hate him! If I had a chance I would slay him!!!!"

Rose screamed with anger.

"What's he doing here anyway?"

"What do you mean what's he doing here?"

"Well you're miles away from your lair right?"

"Yeah"

"So what's he doing here? At your school trip for all we know he can be a student at your school! I mean come on Rose use your head!"

I turned to see Roses face dumbstruck "Rose?"

"What if does go to my school and he is one of my friends?"

"Well, we don't know that for sure yet. Now come get your ski pass out and lets go inside, its really cold out here!"

"Yeah sure" Rose said reaching for her pass "Oh No! I-I-I think t dropped it! Oh God!!"

* * *

Hoped you like it. I have to confess my chapters aren't going to be that long so yeah R&R!!!!! 

Oh and I if you want to see a picture of Liz I'll post it on T.V. com


End file.
